A typical electrical connector includes a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminal-receiving cavities. A plurality of terminals are received in the cavities. Often, the cavities are generally parallel and elongated, and the terminals also are elongated and inserted into the cavities along longitudinal axes. The housing may have primary latch means, such as flexible latch arms, for holding the terminals in their fully inserted positions.
Some electrical connectors include terminal retainers for holding the terminals in their cavities, sort of as a secondary latch means. The terminal retainer may even include a provision for moving the terminals from a partially inserted position to their fully inserted positions in response to mounting the retainer onto or into the connector housing.
One example of an electrical connector which employs a terminal retainer is shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 1-177875. As shown therein, a terminal retainer is inserted into an elongated opening in one side wall of the housing, the elongated opening traversing the longitudinal axis of each terminal. However, if one or more terminals are not fully inserted into their cavities, the retainer cannot be mounted to the housing, whereby the retainer might act as a terminal position assurance device, but the retainer cannot move the terminals to their fully inserted positions. Which terminal or terminals are only partially inserted must be determined by sight, and such determination is inefficient and not cost effective.
Another example of an electrical connector employing a terminal retainer is shown in Japanese Utility Model Applications Laid-Open Nos. 6-17135 and 6-36235. As shown therein, the terminal retainer can correct or fully insert partially inserted terminals. However, the retainer can be slipped off of the housing when forces are applied to the terminal.
Another problem with prior art connectors having terminal retainers, as described above, is that it is difficult to determine the alignment of the retainers for positioning in their openings in the connector housings. In other words, the retainers are not symmetrical in any given direction, and an operator must figure out the particular orientation of the retainer before the retainer can be assembled to the housing. This also is inefficient and not cost effective.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems and providing a much more efficient and cost effective electrical connector having a terminal retainer, than has been available in the prior art.